


Take Me Home

by FreddyHoneychurch



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Post-Kingsman: The Golden Circle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:11:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyHoneychurch/pseuds/FreddyHoneychurch
Summary: Post -TGC, the night before Eggsy's wedding night, Harry reveals some long hidden truths, some painful secrets that he no longer has to keep





	Take Me Home

It had only been a few weeks since the incident with Poppy, and since losing Merlin, and since he’d proposed to Tilde, yet she and Eggsy had decided to get married as quickly as they could, not knowing when the world was going to try to end again. She’d insisted they spend the night apart, that it was bad luck to see each other, so he’d gone to the apartment that Harry was staying in, a back up that was off the Kingsman records, in case anything had happened. They’d already been drinking some, when Harry spoke. 

“I wasn’t exactly truthful with you, when I told you of my last thoughts before I was shot.” The words come out stilted, as if Harry was unsure if he should even be speaking this aloud at all.  
Eggsy, for once, waited patiently, allowing Harry to continue, sensing his hesitation, and unease at the subject. 

“I did have one thought in my mind, of Merlin. Don’t take it to mean that you do not mean a great deal to me, Eggsy but Merlin and I-”  
He broke off, feeling overwhelmed and pours himself a glass of scotch, taking the time to finish it off before continuing. 

“We had been together for many years, of course, we had to keep it secret, as you very well know how we Kingsman are not allowed such close bonds. We managed our way around it, with me of course simply acting as though I needed more guidance and watching over from our dear Merlin, with how reckless I could be.” He smiled wryly, pouring himself another glass. 

“You could have told me, you know, I wouldn’t have cared, I got mates you know, that like other blokes, doesn’t matter to me.” Eggsy finally said, watching as Harry turns to look at him, giving him a genuine smile this time, 

“I know, and I do apologize, for lying. It wasn’t the right time to tell you then. Of course, with what happened, I don’t think there was ever going to be a right time for us to tell you. “ He took his time finishing his drink this time, staring off into the fireplace. “I do wish it had been me, to step on that mine, considering I’ve been dead once already. What would twice be like?” He mused, reaching for the bottle again, looking up when he realized Eggsy had taken it.”I don’t mean that.” He added quickly, seeing the hurt in the younger man’s eyes shining brightly. “I apologize, I simply…” 

He sighed, shaking his head. “When you’ve been with someone, for as long as that, nearly 30 years, losing them can be like losing a limb of sorts. You’ve had them for so long, gotten accustomed to having them at your side, you feel lost in a way. We hadn’t even had time to properly talk, once I regained my memory.” Harry stood up suddenly, straightening out his suit and turning to look at Eggsy. “My dear boy, you hold onto that girl of yours. Take care of her, alright? Make her know that she is loved. “ He told him, resting his hand on Eggsy’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, yeah, course I will, Harry, I’d do anything for her. Tell her I love her every day.” He smiled up at him before looking down at his feet. “I ah, I could tell, Merlin was devastated by losing you. He loved you, knowing what I know now. It was obvious, mate.” He looked up at Harry again, shaken by the tears he saw in his eyes. 

“Thank you, Eggsy. “ He murmured, patting his cheek before turning to head up to his room. He stopped at the doorway, turning around to look at Eggsy. “I did love him. He and I, we told each other nearly everything, trusted each other with most things. He was the only person at Kingsman that knew of my desire to study butterflies, before I had to join the army, and such. We had told each other, that we loved each other. Yet not enough. It really will never feel like enough.” He turned, continuing up the stairs, calling over his shoulder. “Get some rest, Eggsy, you’re getting married in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly should be trying to continue writing my x-men fic but honestly the golden circle just hit me hard and really just cemented my love for both Merlin and Harry


End file.
